


Anti- Antidis- What?

by scherryzade



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drunkenness, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash, Mal, a little too much liquor and the longest word in the dictionary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti- Antidis- What?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'Happyfest' prompt 'Firefly ; Wash and Mal ; antidisestablishmentarianism' and posted on [28th July, 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/18549.html?thread=445301#t445301).

"Anti- Antidis- what?"

"Antidises- um. Antidestabilise- Antidisestablishmentarian. Ism"

"Ism?"

"Yup."

"Antidisestablishmentarianism."

"Yup."

"And that's-"

"That's what you got."

"Anti. Dis-establish. Mentarianism."

"Yup."

"No it's not."

"What?"

"Well, 'm not agin dis-establishing anythin'. Ain't for it, neither. Anti-disestablishmentarianism implies a desire to maintain the status quo. Dis-establishmentarianism, on the other hand, would seem to be an imposed dis-establishment. The 'verse bein' what she is, neither outlook is somethin' I take kindly to. If anything I'm, I'm-"

"Either a lot less, or a whole lot more drunk than I thought."

"-a contra-establishmentarian. Contraestablishmentarianist?"

"Maybe. Could just be you're a rogue."

"Could be."

~~~ 


End file.
